Como llegue a amarte
by ReyRaibwoso
Summary: Como se llegaron conocer nuestras parejas en hetalia en un gakuen  pecimo summary se ponen a los 2 italias como mujeres  principales AlexIta EspxRoma
1. Comienzo

**Comienzo**

Una mañana, una chica de cabello castaño con un rulo sobresaliente del lado izquierdo de su flequillo ella dormía tranquilamente en la cama de su hermana mayor que tenían un gran parecido solo que en el tono de cabello era más oscuro y con el mismo rulo pero sobresalía del lado opuesto.

-Felicia despierta..-decía su hermana un tanto molesta-..joder Felicia llegaremos tarde! –dijo casi gritando más fuerte de lo que hacía mientras movía a la menor quien solo abrió un poco los ojos

-ahh!...Lovina cálmate!-dijo algo nerviosa Felicia

-_che palle_, mejor levántate de una ves, maldición-dijo Lovina mientras se dirigía a salir de su habitación dejando sola a su hermana quien aun seguía en la cama

Felicia solo dio un suspiro y sonrió para si, se levanto para luego ir a vestirse mientras su hermana estaba en el baño

-Hermana, me ayudarías? –pregunto Felicia entrando al baño con unas ligas y un peine en las manos

-..esta bien –dijo aun con un tono de estar molesta mientras terminaba de acomodar un listón verde en su cabello-bien ahora estate quieta –decía mientras Felicia solo le obedecía y se ponía frente a ella, Lovina empezó a peinarla y luego terminó por hacerle una coleta de caballo

-woah, gracias Lovina –dijo mientras abraza a su hermana haciendo que este tuviera un leve rubor en las mejillas y luego la apartara de ella

-ya no hagas que nos atrasemos más, maldición! –dijo tratando de no notarse un tanto nerviosa mientras Felicia por su parte solo se disculpaba y reía – bueno mejor vámonos ya a desayunar –dijo con un tono molesto mientras salía del baño a bajar las escaleras

-esta bien –le respondió mientras hacia lo mismo, ambas prepararon el desayuno y empezaron a comer, tanto al terminar de hacerlo tomaron ambas sus mochilas y salieron de la casa

-Lovina-le llamo y la susodicha solo hizo un ruido para que supiera que la escuchaba-¿Cómo crees, que sea esta escuela? –le preguntó y Lovina solo la miro

-Espero que no este mal, y recuerda si algún bastardo trata de hacerte algo recuerda que estaré ahí –decía con demasiada confianza mostrando algo de sobreprotección a lo que Felicia hizo que sonriera-pero bueno, solo no te pongas de confianzuda con cualquier bastardo esta bien? –decía ahora en un tono de molestia

-Descuida Lovina –le respondió con un sonrisa tierna haciendo que Lovina tuviera otro sonrojo y luego siguieron caminando, hasta llegar cerca de una preparatoria una donde habían muchos alumnos de varios países, que asistían de intercambio.

-vee~, Lovina es muy grande –decía emocionada Felicia

-_che palle_, ven vamos a entrar –dijo Lovina mientras jalaba hacía dentro del plantel a su hermana

-Espero estemos en el mismo grupo-decía feliz Felicia

-si, si que emoción –respondió en tono sarcástico a lo cual Felicia solo rió

Mientras en otro lado entre muchos alumnos se encontraba un chico albino con un par de ojos carmesí acompañando quien es su hermano menor que a diferencia tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules

-kesesese, bien west –el susodicho solo le miro con una cara de ''¿podrías dejar de llamarme así?''-al fin entraste a la misma escuela que el AWESOME de tu hermano mayor-decía mientras le despeinaba el cabello

-Gi-Gilbert!-dijo un tanto molesto por el despeinado que le provoco el albino y luego se peino de nuevo y suspiro-igual, me alegra Gilbert-dijo un tanto cansado

-ehhh, west pues..te dire una cosa muy importante –dijo un tanto serio a lo que el rubio solo lo miro un tanto sorprendido una muy rara vez su hermano se ponía en tono de seriedad

-q-que es?...-pregunto a lo que el otro le tomo de los hombros

-De ahora en adelante Ludwig….-dijo haciendo que el otro solo se tornara un poco nervioso-…tu…estarás solo conociendo todo por tu cuenta-dijo en un tono de broma soltándolo de los hombros para luego reírse un poco

-…..-solo se guardo las ganas de querer darle un golpe o grito o algo por el estilo, solo suspiro algo designado- de acuerdo…-dijo en tono de estar algo fastidiado

-_mon ami~_ veo que molestas al pequeño de Ludwig –dijo aproximándose un chico con un acento francés rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros sujetado con una pequeña coleta y, con un par de ojos azules

-Francis, es bueno que encuentres a alguien tan genial como yo –decía Gilbert mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su compañero que este solo rió

-ah, Hola Francis –le saludo Ludwig llamando la atención del francés

-oh, que bueno es que ahora te veré todos los días –dijo en un tono algo lascivo a lo que Ludwig solo dio una expresión de fastidio

-hey hey, calmado Francis es nuevo deja que el mismo busque a alguna tia para el solo-dijo un chico en tono español con la piel algo morena ojos verdes y el cabello café despeinado

-hum, si quieres lo dejo por ahora _mon ami_ Tony –dijo el Francés mientras miraba al español

-oh si west no se si recuerdes a Antonio –dijo Gilbert a lo que Antonio solo miro a Ludwig

-…como as crecido desde la última ves eh Ludwig –dijo mientras este solo le dio un leve sonrisa- ya estas más alto un poco más y llegas a rebasar a Gilberto –dijo en tono de broma viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa

-oye oye oye!, no cambias mi AWESOME nombre por el de tu casa!, además nadie a rebasa al gran Gilbert, kesesesese –dijo en tono egocéntrico a lo que los demás solo se vieron entre si y rieron un poco a una pequeña excepción de Ludwig

No muy lejos de ellos estaban Felicia y Lovina viendo las listas de los grupos para encontrar en cual clase estaban

-ve~-dijo en voz baja Felicia mientras leía cada una de las listas-Lovina ya encontraste en que grupo estamos?-pregunto a donde se suponía estaba su hermana-..ve?..Lovina?...-se pregunto mentalmente notando que la había dejado sola entre la gente que se encontraba ahí-eh? Ahora que ago?..Lovina?-la llamo varias veces mientras caminaba esperando encontrarla

-hmmm…-Lovina leía las listas de primer ingreso- … maldita sea donde demonios estamos, oye Felicia ven y ayúdame a buscarnos…-al no tener respuesta supuso que no la escucho- …-suspiro- oye Felicia –miro aun lado donde se suponía estaría su hermana-….mierda contigo ahora te me pierdes! –maldijo en voz baja para que no la oyeron y camino entre la gente llamando a su hermana esperando respuesta

-ve, Lovina?..Lovi, a lo siento –decía mientras tropezaba con varías personas luego se atravesaron más y no pudo ver bien hacía donde caminaba o si caminaba- agh! Eh, d-disculpen, ah! lo siento!-comenzó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa hasta que pudo salir y choco contra alguien haciendo que este girara a verla

-..eh..estas..bien?-le pregunto Ludwig quien estaba un tanto nervioso por no conocerle

-eh, si, perdón si te molesto o algo, ve –dijo Felicia mientras le sonreía

-ah, que bueno y no descuida-le respondió teniendo un leve rubor en las mejillas

-vee, pareces buena persona, diem me ayudarías a buscar a mi hermana?-le pregunto viéndolo un tanto insistente

-hermana?, eres nueva aquí?-le pregunto sin estar muy sorprendido a lo que ella solo asintió

-ve, si..tu igual lo eres?-le pregunto con tono de nerviosismo a lo que el igual asintió- vee entonces me presento-dijo mientras le volvía a sonreír

-eh, de acuerdo –dijo antes de que Gilbert se asomara

-oye west con quien tanto hablas?-pregunto mientras se quedó observando a Felicia y sonreía de lado

-vee..?-sintió la mirada de Gilbert e igual le miro un tanto confusa algo muy típico en ella

-que tanto hacer _mon ami_ gilbert?-preguntó Francis mientras dirigía su mirada al albino luego a Ludwig y finalmente a Felicia-..._sacre blue_ –dijo mientras una sonrisa se le colocaba en al cara

-…?..ve..-se empezaba a sentir un tanto tensa Felicia al notar que todos la miraban

-hey, que tanto hacen los 3? –pregunto Antonio mientras se asomaba del otro lado-..fusososo!-dijo mientras se dirigía a abrazar a Felicia- eres tan linda~!

-eh, a gracias, ve –respondió un tanto sonrojada e igual le abrazaba

-por cierto-dijo antes de soltarla y tomarle la mano para luego darle un leve beso en ella- Soy del país de la pasión, me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo, es un placer –dijo mientras la miraba

-vee, Soy Felicia Vargas, soy de Italia, y el placer es mio –dijo mientras le sonreía a lo que el francés le saludo de la misma manera

-por mis parte _momiseille_, vengo del país del _amour_, Francis Bonnefoy –dijo al final de guiñarle y sonreír de una manera lasciva

-vee, hola Francis –le saludo aun sonriendo y luego miro a Ludwig- aun no me as dicho tu nombre vee~-dijo de tal manera que Ludwig se sonrojara un poco

-soy Ludwig –dijo mientras ella solo le miraba-..s-sucede algo?-dijo un tanto nervioso

-Ludwig, es un lindo nombre –le respondió dándole una sonrisa algo melosa

-kesesesese, y lo mejor para el final! –dijo algo eufórico mientras se ponía frente a Felicia- soy el mejor el más AWESOME de todos aquí presentes, Gilbert –dijo mientras la miraba de forma un tanto seductora tratando de darle alguna indirecta

-vee, Gilbert igual es un lindo nombre –dijo sin captar nada mientras Antonio volvió a abrazarla y los demás empezaran a preguntarles cosas y de todo sacándole temas para alguna conversación

Mientras en otro lado…

-_che palle_!-dijo a si misma mientras volteaba a ver hacia enfrente- joder maldita gente no sabe dispersarse para que los demás puedan caminar y ahí maldición Felicia se perdió jodida idiota!..-dijo no muy alto frotándose las sienes con el pulgar y el índice de una mano-ash, cuando la vea ya vera que-antes de terminar su frase noto que Felicia se encontraba más enfrente- y ahí esta!...-nota que un chico la esta abrazando-…jum lo primero que le digo lo hace! –dice mientras camina enojada hacía ellos

-Por cierto Felicia-dijo Ludwig a lo que ella solo le miro- no me habías dicho que no encontrabas a tu hermana?-pregunto con varias gotas en la nuca

-ve?...ahh! si es verdad! Me olvidaba de Lovina –dijo mientras veía a todos

-tienes una hermana?-pregunto Antonio aun abrazándola

-eh? a si, es que la perdí cuando veíamos las listas-le respondió con una risa algo nerviosa

-kesesesesese! Si quieres la busca ore-sama –dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa de dientes a Felicia

-eh? enserio? Gracias eres muy amable! –dijo mientras estiro sus brazos y le daba un leve abrazo al albino- espero no se este preocupada por mi-dijo dando un sonrisa nerviosa

-Felicia Vargas! –se escuchó un grito a lo que los demás presente incluyendo a la susodicha voltearan

-Lovina!-dijo un tanto feliz

-donde demonios te metes que te me pierdes? Y tu bastardo suéltala! –le gritó a Antonio a lo que el soltó a Felicia

-Lovina cálmate, estoy bien, vee –dijo mientras tomaba ambas manos de su hermana

-…-solo le vio molesta y luego dirigió su mirada a los demás-alguno de ellos te hizo algo?-pregunto en un tono algo serio

-no, me iban a ayudar a buscarte-dijo Felicia sonriéndole

-…esta bien, pero mejor ya vámonos –dijo mientras se soltaba de las manos de su hermana y le tomaba una para luego llevársela

-vee bueno, ciao Gilbert, Francis, Antonio y ciao Ludwig espero volvernos a ver,vee~-dijo mientras se despedía a lo lejos y ene so su hermana solo le decía que se apresurara en caminar, en eso entre ellos empezaron a platicar mientras Ludwig solo se despidió con la mano a lo lejos sintiendo como su cara se tornaba de un color carmesí

-oye west estas rojo-dijo Gilbert mientras lo veía de manera en que le divertía verlo así

-pareces un tomate!-dijo Antonio mientras daba una clara comparación a la cara de Ludwig

-_mon ami_ Ludwig, creo que le gusto esa chica-dijo mientras sonreía

-oh, ya veo a mi cuñada! Felicidades west! –dijo Gilbert mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda a su hermano a lo que este solo dio vuelta y siguió su camino para ver en que grupo quedó.


	2. Inicio de clases

**Inicio de clases**

-_sorella_-dijo Felicia a lo que Lovina solo volteo

-que pasa Felicia?-respondió en tono aun de seguir molesta

-estas enojada..conmigo? –pregunto en un tono de tristeza mientras miraba aun costado

-…-suspiro mientras se detenía y trataba de que su orgullo no ganara-estaba, pero ya ahora no importa –al decir eso Felicia solo la abrazo de una manera cariñosa-o-oye! Joder Felicia! –dijo un tanto apenada y alejo a Felicia sin ser brusca

-veee~ perdón~ -respondió con una alegre sonrisa mientras caminaba un poco más adelante

-oii! Felicia!-le llamo mientras notaba que su hermana le hacia un movimiento con la mano señalándole que se acercara a ella esta por su parte solo bufo y luego camino hacia ella- que?-dijo en un tono algo seco y molesto

-Ya encontré la lista en donde estamos, vee-dijo Felicia

-Joder a que hora –bufo mientras dirigía su mirada a la lista- veamos…-dijo a si misma viendo el número del aula y luego un pequeño mapa del plantel que indicaba el camino, aunque le llegaba a dificultar un poco orientarse

-vee, sería mejor si preguntamos donde queda Lovina –dijo de forma inocente a lo que su hermana volteara rápido a fulminarla un poco con la mirada haciendo que Felicia se pusiera un poco nerviosa

-…tsk, _che palle_..ya mejor pregunta-dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos viéndola

-vee~-respondió asintiendo, camino un poco seguida de su hermana mientras vio aun chico caminando y rápido fue hacia el- disculpa! –dijo para llamar la atención a lo que este volteo

-si?-pregunto un tanto tímido, un chico que por su aspecto se notaba que era asiático con la piel blanca el cabello negro y liso con unos pocos mechones en su cara

-sabes donde esta el edificio este, vee?-le preguntó mientras este solo asintió

-igual voy a ese edificio-respondió a lo que noto que la castaña le regalo una sonrisa y noto que una chica que tenía un gran parecido aunque esta tenía una cara de pocos amigos se acercaba a ellos

-_sorella_ ya sabes donde queda el edificio?-le pregunto a lo que su hermana solo asintió

-vee, si este…-se dirigió titubeando hacia el chico

-ah, perdón mi soy muy descortés, soy Honda Kiku y espero no darles molestias-dijo dando una leve reverencia

-vee, un placer, soy Felicia Vargas y ella es mi hermana mayor Lovina-dijo Felicia de manera amable a lo que la susodicha solo miró con un tanto de molestia a Kiku

-igual espero no causarle molestias-dijo haciendo otra leve reverencia-esto, sería mejor si llegamos al edificio este, si no les importa –dijo de forma serena y seria a lo que Felicia y Lovina solo asintieron, luego los tres caminaron entrando más dentro del plantel el cual parecía una especie de domo con unos 3 edificios de 4 pisos cada uno.

-''_mierda si antes de llegar aquí ya era bastante grande ahora esto''_-pensó Lovina mientras observaba cada edificio a lo que Felicia le llamo un poco la atención

-_sorella_ si que será divertido estar aquí no?-dijo Felicia sonriente mientras Lovina por sorpresa que la sacaran de sus pensamientos solo la miro con molestia, esta solo rió tontamente mientras dirigía su mirada a Kiku-vee, tengo un pregunta-dijo llamando la atención de Kiku

-h-hai, sucede algo?-respondió con algo de timidez

-vee, igual entraste a primer año aquí?-dijo a lo que Kiku solo asintió-vee, y que grupo estas? –comenzó a preguntarle de manera un tanto insistente Lovina quien caminaba aun lado solo dijo ''_che palle''_

-ah, en 103 –respondió de manera un tanto sería

-vee, somos compañeros en ese caso! –dijo emocionada Felicia

-ya veo, espero tengamos un buen semestre Vargas-san –respondió con una muy leve sonrisa a ambas italianas

-tsk…_che palle_..-bufo bajo Lovina

Tras subir varias escaleras caminaron por el pasillo un largo rato ya que los salones eran bastante grandes

-veee falta mucho no _sorella _?-dijo Felicia un tanto cansada de estar caminando

-tsk deja de joder quejándote por un rato Felicia –respondió sin ver a donde caminaba a lo que choco con alguien

-ahh, perdón-

-deberías ver por donde vas,-dirigió su mirada y noto que era el español que encontró antes abrazando a su hermana-..tu! maldito bastardo! aléjate de mi hermana! –dijo molesta alejándose de el dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-venga yo no hice nada malo a Feli –dijo con una risa nerviosa ante la mirada acecina que recibía por parte de Lovina

-Feli? quien te dijo que le llamaras así? –pregunto acusándolo aun más molesta

-_s-sorella_ calmate _par favore_! –dijo mientras se ponía frente a ella- recuerda que estoy bien, además Antonio es buena persona, veee –le dijo dándole una amplía sonrisa

-Antonio? un idiota bastardo diría yo –dijo mientras volvía a ver al mencionado quien solo sonreía de manera nerviosa

-si si Antonio, no nos presentamos antes porque te llevaste a Feli –dijo un tanto calmado acercándose un poco a ambas

-veee, cierto-dijo asintiendo

-_''joder supongo que no ahí de otra más que esperar a que Felicia termine su entupida conversación''_- dijo mentalmente Lovina mientras veía a su hermana luego al español quien tenía una gran sonrisa algo tonta en la cara, algo que la empezaba a molestar

-vale, empezare desde el principio-dijo el ojiverde mientras se inclinaba un poco frente a Lovina y le tomaba la mano con cuidado- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a tu servicio aquí esta el jefe para lo que os desee –dicho eso dio un ligero beso en el torso de su mano

-Esta se enrojeció a más no poder y quito su mano rápido- Lovina Vargas, pero que te quede claro que si vienes a joderme a mi o a mi _sorella_ te quedaras sin cara –dijo de manera amenazadora mientras desviaba su mirada evitando que notaran que tenía la cara roja

-jeje, descuida, pero bueno el jefe os deja porque tiene que ir a su clase –dijo riendo un poco mientras le daba un ligero abrazo a Felicia y luego a Lovina quien solo le insulto en su idioma y le pego...aun así esa parte agresiva de ella le agrado a lo que ignoro esos golpes e insultos

-_Que raros son los occidentales_- pensó Kiku mientras solo se quedo callado observando todo el show q ue causaron sus compañeras italianas –disculpen mejor vamos al salón-dijo llamando la atención de ambas castañas, después de eso los tres caminaron hasta llegar a su aula entraron y buscaron un lugar donde estar el resto del semestre

-hera hera~ -decía un tanto bajo Felicia mientras tomaba asiento entre los primero de las filas

-disculpa nadie ocupa ese lugar?- pregunto Ludwig mientras señalaba un asiento aun lado de Felicia haciendo que esta volteara a verlo

-vee?..ahh Ludwig! Que alegría que estemos en el mismo grupo! –dijo emocionada mientras el susodicho solo tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas- y no, nadie tiene ese lugar –menciono más emocionada

-..gracias –dijo mientras tomaba asiento, pasaron varios minutos y sintió dos miradas a lo que decidió girar un poco la cara para ver, Felicia sonriendo tontamente emitiendo el ruido de _''hera hera''_ y Lovina quien estaba sentada tras su hermana tenía el ceño fruncido

-vee, te molestamos Ludwig?-pregunto reaccionando que este había volteado

-eh..no descuida Felicia-respondió tratando de ignorar la mirada que ahora era acecina por parte de la otra italiana

-vee, entonces Ludwig podríamos ser amigos-dijo a lo que Ludwig y Lovina solo la miraron

-a-amigos? –pregunto un tanto confuso Ludwig

-cierto _sorella_ amigos de este macho patatas? –dijo entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose tanto de brazos como de piernas con una expresión de estar molesta

-vee y porque no? igual le dije a Kiku –dijo mientras volteaba aun lado suyo y ahí se encontraba el japonés quien leía un manga- mientras seamos más será mejor –dijo sonriendo de manera infantil

-_che palle_ no esperes que me caiga bien este macho patatas –dijo bufando mientras recargaba su codo en su mesa y su cara en su mano viendo a otro lado

-vee, discúlpala la verdad mi _sorella_ es muy agradable –dijo a Ludwig

-no descuida –respondió por inercia

-vee, entonces Ludwig desde ahora seremos amigos –dijo mientras alzaba un poco los brazos

-le llamo un tanto la atención al alemán viendo como su futura amiga tenía una actitud muy serena calida e infantil algo de ella le agradaba y no evitaba apenarse teniendo una amiga mujer ya que la mayor parte de su vida siempre estuvo con hombres y los amigos de su hermano- …de acuerdo-dijo llamándole la atención a la italiana

-vee enserio?-pregunto un tanto emocionada a lo que el rubio asintió- vee~! –respondió feliz- Kiku –dijo llamando al japonés quien solo volteo a verle- ahora yo y Ludwig somos amigos –

-me alegra saber eso Vargas-san –respondió sonriendo un poco a su amiga italiana quien solo seguía dando leves saltos y empezaba a hablarles de comida dormir cantar, luego de unos minutos las platicas entre los demás alumnos quienes se encontraban ahí cesaron cuando sonó la campana y dirigieron a salir para ir a la asamblea luego de eso pasaron a las clases.

_**Cof bueno aquí el segundo cap espero les haya gustado y agradezco los reviws de todos \(o3o)/! –les da galletas- en fin esperen el cap 3 o3o y pronto habrá más parejas (próximamente uno que otro personaje tb en version fem y no no sera iggy ;w; ni US(?)) en fin ciao a todos y recuerden, no hagan guerra!..hagan pastaa~! –haciendo la pose de Italia con un rulito en la cabeza-.**_


	3. Personas diferentes

_**Bueno gente perdón si casi no actualizo el fic es que no tengo internet, y aproveche el tiempo para seguirle… ^-^U…**_

**Personas diferentes**

Bueno como es el primer día dejare que se presenten –dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba en su asiento y miraba al resto de los alumnos

-veee _sorella_ vamos a pasar anda vamos –dijo Felicia mientras jalaba un poco del brazo de su hermana, quien solo la miro molesta

-no jodas Felicia-le respondió gruñendo tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana menor

-vee anda vamos –se levanto aun jalando a Lovina haciendo que ella igual se levantara- veee, profe –dijo tratando de llamar la atención del mayor

-si dígame –le respondió mientras veía a ambas italianas

-yo y mi _sorella _queremos pasar primero –dijo sonriendo a lo que el maestro solo acepto dándole una señas con la mano de que pasara al frente-vamos Lovi –dijo arrastrando a su hermana quien solo se quejaba y maldecía en voz baja

-ya Felicia _che palle_ –se quejo la mayor mientras veía molesta a su hermana y luego miro a los demás alumnos quienes solos las observaban algo que la puso un tanto nerviosa, y, termino por cruzarse de brazos viéndolos con una cara de poco amigos

-vee _ciao_, soy Felicia Vargas y ella es mi _sorella_ Lovina –dijo mientras se señalaba a si misma luego a su hermana quien solo rodo los ojos en forma de que estaba molesta- vee…en fin somos de Italia, lo mejor de Italia es la pasta, la pasta es muy buena y..-de ahí comenzó a contar muchas cosas relacionadas con; dormir, comer, cantar, etc.- vee eso es todo espero que nos podamos llevar bien y ser amigos –dijo mientras iba a sentarse, igual Lovina la siguió y también tomo asiento

-bien, señoritas Vargas veo que están muy enérgicas el día de hoy, espero que sigan así el resto del año, bien fuera de eso alguien más quiere pasar? –dijo viendo a los demás alumnos, quienes algunos solo se encogieron de hombros

-tsk..que molesto..-dijo bajo una chica de cabello largo que le cubría toda la espalda lacio de un rubio muy claro que casi parecía blanco, con un broche de cruz del lado izquierdo y con un flequillo que hacía que se vieran sus ojos azul oscuro

-bueno supongo que nadie pasara así que, la primera personas de cada fila ira pasando de forma horizontal y desde la izquierda a la derecha-dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la puerta- mientras iré por unas cosas al salón de maestros no hagan desastres –diciendo eso salió del salón

-yeii! Ahora el hero pasara! –dijo un chico rubio con gafas pasando al frente- yoho! Bueno soy un gran hero me llamo Alfred F. Jones ahaha –dijo sonriendo entre dientes en una pose de ''hero'' a lo que algunos rieron

-e-esto..yo soy Mattie Williams –dijo en un tono suave y algo bajo una chica que se parecía a Alfred pero ella tenía dos coletas bajas a los costados un rulo que sobre salía del medio de su fleco y más bajita que Alfred y un poco escuálida

-ahahahahaaa…-dirigió su mirada hacia Mattie- quien eres?-pregunto algo divertido

-soy tu hermana! –dijo un poco resignada a lo que solo recibió un abrazo de parte de su hermano

-ahahahaha! Sabes que lo hago cuz it's so funny –la estrujó un poco haciendo que esta tuviese un leve rubor en las mejillas

-vee, _sorella_ no somos las únicas que somos hermanas aquí-dijo un poco emocionada a lo que Lovina solo le miro fastidiada

-jee, supongo que el rey de los europeos tendrá que hablar! –dijo un chico rubio con el cabello un poco levantado de un lado casi en picos y con ojos azules

-el rey de los idiotas-dijo la chica rubia de cabello largo mientras recargaba su mentón en el torso de la mano recargando su codo en la mesa del pupitre mirando hacia un lado un tanto molesta

Ante ese comentario el chico rubio solo volteo a verla y se ponía frente de ella agachándose un poco para estar a su altura-hmm…demasiado lista no crees?-dijo un poco sarcástico esperando alguna reacción, pero al no tener alguna frunció levemente el ceño y siguió insistiendo-mira si yo soy el rey de Europa tu serias mi preciosa reina~-dijo ahora en un tono algo meloso mientras ponía su cara frente a la de ella sonriéndole de una manera ahora infantil

-mira no digas id-se quedo viéndolo de frente a unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros a lo que tuvo un notable sonrojo viendo la sonrisa que tenia él en su cara lo único que hizo por un acto de reflejo fue darle un golpe en la cara-eres un idiota…-dijo de un modo serio aun un poco sonrojada

Mientras estaban un poco más adelante Felicia y Lovina, la primera estaba tomando el brazo de su hermana un poco asustada por lo que vio, mientras Lovina estaba igual pero como siempre solo daba insultos hacia su hermana

-joder Felicia ya suéltame! –grito molesta

-veee p-pero _sorella_ –dijo aferrándose más

-que me sueltes joder!-grito más fuerte ahora levantándose haciendo que Felicia igual lo hiciera

-veee! –alcanzo en un grito Felicia aun aferrada a su hermana

-V-Vargas-san cálmense!-dijo nervioso Kiku estando aun lado donde estaba Lovina

-Ya tranquilícense ambas! –dijo alterado el alemán mientras las separaba y recibía un abrazo de parte de Felicia-eh-e-eh! F-Felicia –dijo un poco nervioso por ese abrazo

-Oye tu! –señalo Lovina acusadoramente a Ludwig- maldito macho-patatas!-el susodicho solo la miro y rápido puso a Felicia tras de el

-v-veee…_s-sorella_ …-dijo un poco bajo y con nerviosismo

-L-Lovina cálmate no es lo que tú crees-dijo tranquilizándose y tratando de hacer lo mismo con la italiana con mirada acecina que tenia frente a él

-O no ahora sin vas a conocer quién es Lovina Vargas estúpido macho-patatas! –dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos y lo miraba furiosa

-Espera yo que hice estas mal!-dijo defendiéndose a lo que Lovina solo le ignoro

-Ahora si maldito macho-patatas!-grito a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero sintió como alguien la tomo de los brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza-pero que mier…-se detuvo notando que era u chico de cabello algo largo y castaño con un rulito como el de ella pero sobresalía de su cabeza

-este…no…es un..lugar…para…que..peleen…-respondió calmado el chico aun sosteniendo con fuerza a Lovina

-joder suéltame! –dijo con algo de rabia Lovina meintras pataleaba

-hmm…mejor…cálmate…y..así…te..suelto…-dijo pausadamente y aun tranquilo

-ahh!...-suspiro pesadamente- bien..-dijo aun más molesta pero aun así se calmo dejando de patalear a lo que sintió como la bajaba con cuidado- _…che palle_ –bufo mientras se dirigía a su asiento sin antes ver de frente a Ludwig molesta luego se sentó donde estaba con los brazos cruzados

-veee…-miro al chico castaño-_grazie_ –dijo sonriéndole

-hmm?..ahh…no..ahi..de..que…-respondió

-ehh..etto…-dijo un poco tímido Kiku

-..pasa…algo?...-dijo volteando a verle

-_k-konichiwa_ soy Honda Kiku –dijo haciendo un leve reverencia

-hmm…Heracles Karpusi..-respondió igual haciendo una leve reverencia a Kiku

_**Dios hasta ahí lo dejo e…eUu… mi cerebro se muereeee llevo como más de 1 mes xDD con este capi tenía una versión algo diferente pero mejor aproveche que tengo la notebook y bueno mañana entro a clases (obviamente me inspirare con lo que pasa ahí xDDUu) bueno uwu no cuesta dejar algún review a la siguiente si habrá algo de yaoi ewé muahahaha si gente y mentes yaoistas habrá tanto hetero cono yaoi aquí uwú –les da dulces- esto por leerlo y por la navidad y año nuevo atrasados 8D! adiuu~**_


	4. No quieres salir? part1

Bien gente no tenia el word así que me la pase en un bloc de notas, (suspiro) en fin, conseguí un programa para seguir escribiendo ^w^ bien les dejo el fic :B...

-

No quieres salir? part1

-h-hai!, e-espero tengamos un buen semestre juntos-respondió aun en su reverencia hacía Heracles

-...-este solo asintió por su parte bostezando un poco cuando se dirigía a su asiento

-Kiku solo alzo de nuevo la vista para dirigirla hacia sus compañeros- con su permiso - de nuevo una leve reverencia inclinando la cabeza para irse a su asiento

-tsk, joder con todos, en especial contigo maldito macho-patatas!...-dijo algo crispada Lovina mientras lo veía con algo de reproche

-sorella no seas así con Ludwig - se puso frente del alemán quedando frente a su hermana- él no es mala persona, además somos amigos, o no Ludwig, veee?-

-el susodicho solo tuvo de nuevo un leve rubor en las mejillas, prefirió asentir a lo que Felicia dijo, evitando la mirada asesina que recibía de Lovina...de nuevo-

Luego de ese alboroto todos se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares ya que el profesor entro, impartió la clase, de ahí seguían las otras 3 horas que tendrían hasta que se escucho la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo

-Bien ahora todos pueden irse-decía una maestra que acomodaba unos papeles en un portafolio y salía del salón

-Joder, ya era hora de que comiéramos - musito Lovina estirándose un poco

-veee, espero que sirvan pasta en la comida-dijo feliz Felicia juntando sus palmas sonriendo

-ojala-afirmó Lovina levantándose de su asiento y tomando de la muñeca a su hermana menor

-veee~-dijo mientras volteaba hacia atras viendo a cierto rubio-vee-se detuvo- espera sorella-

-que?-un tanto molesta y hambrienta

-vee, ludwig-le llamo el aludido solo volteo

-ehh..dime Felicia-

-vee,¿porqué no vienes con nosotras? -preguntó dándole una cálida sonrisa

-El alemán solo se le puso un carmín en las mejillas-..b-bien -dijo desviando la mirada

-vee bueno vamos -tomo la mano del rubio quien solo se sonrojo más y se adelanto saliendo del salón, pero se detuvo en seco cuando recordó que olvidaba a alguien -vee...-volteo a ver y ahí estaba su hermana parada y cruzada de brazos- veee, sorella no vas avenir con nosotros?-

-tsk!-se giro dándoles la espalda-no ire con ese macho-patatas!-

-veee.. pero sorella...-

-vayan ustedes primero, ya luego iré, che palle!...-musito aun dándoles la espalda

-vee, esta bien, vamos ludwig -dijo jalando de nuevo al alemán, este solo la siguió

-tks! joder!-musito estando completamente sola en el salón-ahora tendre que ir sola haya! aaagh! eso me enfada mucho...-se despeino un poco luego recupero el aire y se peino de nuevo y empezó a caminar por el pasillo mientras maldecía a cierto alemán que estaba con su hermana menor

Mientras más adelante cerca de estar bajando el segundo piso

-F-Felicia! no vayas tan rápido caerás!-

-veee~, todo esta bien Ludwig! -dijo antes de tropezar con un escalón (no me sorprende la verdad...)- ve-aah!-

-FELICIA!-grito el alemán reaccionando y tomo del brazo a la castaña y se detuvo firme en el barandal de las escaleras para no caerse el y que saliera peor la situación, de ahi la jalo hacia el un poco soltándole el brazo y tomándola de la cintura para que no se cayese de nuevo

-vee!...L-ludwig?-le miro cuando se dio cuenta de que no había caído- me salvaste Ludwig?-con los ojos con algunas lagrimas

-eh..si-la miro y se sonrojo de inmediato -Felicia..-

-dime-

-¿Porqué lloras?-dijo con un tono de preocupación-¿te lastimaste?

-n-no..-se seco un poco los ojos con los torsos de sus manos-solo...me asuste, eso es todo-sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bien

-...-suspiro-..menos mal, que estas bien Felicia- sonrió igual un poco

-veee, mejor ya nos vamos, tengo hambre ludwig~-dijo tomándole de nuevo la mano al rubio y siguieron bajando las escaleras pero ahora más despacio para que cierta italiana no cayera de nuevo(lo cual no me sorprendería que pasara de nuevo *risas*)

Mientras en otro lado..más bien en medio del pasillo cierta italiana estaba caminando muy hastiada...

-che palle!, estúpido alemán!-casi grito(si casi...) cabis baja- y también ese estúpido Antonio, maldito bastardo pretender a mi hermana menor idiota!-trato de calmarse pero al levantar la vista hizo que se enojara más-...ese bastardo!-refunfuño viendo a Gilbert Francis con Antonio quien se despedía de ellos

-mon ami Tony te vemos en la cafetería – dijo ya más adelante del español mientras el peliplata solo caminaba aun lado

-más te vale no tardarte! Alguien tan grandioso como yo, no debe de hacerse esperar – dijo en tono egocéntrico aun caminando aun lado de su amigo francés

-jejeje... vale,vale, no os are esperar mucho -se despidió con la mano viendo como sus amigos se iban alejando hasta ya no verlos luego de eso se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con uno ojos avellana aunque estos lo miraban con cierto enojo

-Lovi~! -dijo apunto de abalanzarse sobre ella para abrasarle

-oye! No me llames a-CHIGUIII!-rápidamente como acto de reflejo le dio un cabezazo en el estomago

-agh!-alcanzo a decir cuando el cabezazo le saco todo el aire y calló al piso adolorido

-BASTARDOOO! -le grito aun Antonio adolorido en el piso mientras lo observaba

-arr...q-que te hice? -pregunto levantándose mientras tenia una mano en su estomago

-mucho!-se cruzo de brazos

-pero que?, apenas nos vimos hoy Lovi -sonrió un poco nervioso

-..a-aun así bastardo! -evito cruzar sus mirada con la de él

-ejeje...vale-

-...-

-...-

Silencio incomodo...( dios hasta yo me incomode...)

-esto...-hablaron al mismo tiempo

-habla tu primero bastardo -dijo desviando su mirada un tanto sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido

-...-por su parte solo sonrió y se le acerco un poco poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Lovina- vale Lovi, te iba a preguntar si no querrías ir a la cafetería conmigo-

-...-quito la mano de Antonio de su cabeza y camino- vamos estúpido bastardo-

-ya voy Lovi~!-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja siguiendole

-che palle! no me llames así joder!-dijo un tomate...no Lovina con cara de tomate mientras le gritaba groserías en su idioma, a lo que Antonio no le dio mucha importancia

Mientras en la cafetería ya estaban algunos alumnos otros paseaban por el patio

-oh fufufu~ mon ami Gilbert, ya regreso~-dijo en una forma pícara en francés mientras se levantaba de una de las bancas y caminaba a una mesa donde había un cierto chico rubio

-ohh moncheri Artie~-dijo desde unos pocos metros de él

-que quieres frog*? -dijo molesto

-oh, me iere que me hables así Arthur -se sentó aun lado de él- vine a visitar a un muy buen 'amigo mio' -se acerco más al anglosajón**- pero mon ami~, acaso olvidaste esos días cuando recién entramos a esta escuela? -puse su mano en uno de sus muslos

-get of me wine bastard***! -Arthur solo se sonrojo un poco pero de vergüenza y coraje dándole un golpe en la mano y un empujón- 'esos días', son pasado stupid...-

-ja!..lo que digas moncheri -este solo sonrió con algo de picarda, amaba hacer rabiar al inglés

-oh, Arthur quien es el? -pregunto Alfred viendo a Francis

-un idiota Al -rodó los ojos para ver a Francis luego a Alfred de nuevo

-mon ami Anglaterre****, me ofendes -dijo fingiendo dramatizar

-shut up wine bastard-

-y porque Anglaterre? -

-deja de decirme así idiot- comenzó a perder la paciencia

-jum, antes te gustaba que te dijera así -continuó sonriendo

-maldi-

-stop it! -apenas se llego a escuchar una voz femenina que provenía de un lado de Alfred

-Mattie? - pregunto Arthur viendola

-eh!..-solo bajo un poco la vista viendo a Arthur y Francis de reojo-...es-esque es mejor si no se p-pelean...-empezó a jugar un poco con sus pulgares

-...-suspiro- tiene razón Mattie -se levanto de su asiento el inglés- no es de un caballero pelear por cosas insignificantes -miro con algo de burla a Francis quien solo frunció un poco el entrecejo

-...em...well arthur i hungry -Alfred empezó a pokear en el hombro a Arthur de una manera infantil

-ya bueno!...vamos Al, Mattie -camino y Alfred fue el primero en seguirlo

Quedaron Mattie y Francis y se volvió todo el ruido que había en un raro silencio pero no llego a ser incomodo

-em..-Francis volteo a verla- este...perdón, me tengo que ir -le dio un leve sonrisa un poco nerviosa

-no, descuida esta bien moncheri, por cierto moncheri como te llamas? -se levanto quedando casi enfrente de Mattie

-..Mattie Williams-

-Mattie un lindo nombre, bien yo me llamo Francis Bonnefoy-le regreso una sonrisa un poco más cálida

-Francis...-murmuro algo bajo Mattie-...un gusto-

-igual es un gusto conocerte moncheri Mattie -

-...bien me voy, bye Francis -se despidió luego siguió a su hermano y a Arthur

-adios moncher...hmm...la verdad mon petit Mattie es muy linda..-sonrió un poco dirigiéndose donde estaban sus amigos

fuuuuuuuuuuuuu! hasta ahí dejare la primera parte, ahora salio un poco más largo xDD mi cabeza...bueno esta noche así que hasta ahí dejare, si es primera parte en la segunda ya veran que más pasa uwu en fin no cuesta mucho dejar algun review ; w ; ! con lo que comentan me inspiran owo

*Frog: asi insulta Arthur a Francis xD

** así se les llama a los ingleses :3

*** por el vino ._. lo demás es fácil de descifrar

**** bueno, según eh leído en otros fics, es una forma en que Francia le dice a Inglaterra o3o


End file.
